An Unexpected Partner
by XlizzyinwonderlandX
Summary: Dante gets a new partner who he grows feelings for - Dude I suck at summarys :3  There are lots of Grammar mistakes because you have no idea how late it was when I wrote this lol
1. Chapter 1

A little Yaoi themed crossover between Leon of resident evil and Dante of devil may cry; it's set a few months after Resident evil 4 and based around the devil may cry anime. As I have said before I know I'm not that good but whatever. Hope you like it.

* * *

Dante put his feet upon his desk and sighed, when was Morisson going to get here he said he wanted to talk to me and finally give me a paycheque, business has been slow lately and at this rate I might have to sell some of patty's clothes that Lady got her, well that would prove a difficult task as she never parts with them, keeps them hidden for some strange reason when she is wearing something different like her night gown.

He looked at patty who was trying to get that wreck of a television to work as her show is going to come on soon.

"When is Morisson going to get here, I need him to fix the TV because my show is going to start" Patty said in a huff as she slunk down next to Dante's desk looking up at him. Dante looked up at the clock,

"11:55 almost 12 he is half an hour late, shit" Dante lit his cigarette "last one" he said staring at his cigarette, he took a drag and stared back at patty. Se pouted her lips and looked at Dante with big puppy dog eyes "can we please get a new TV" Dante huffed and took another drag of his cigarette "I would if I had the money, now go entertain yourself somehow" Dante gestured away from his desk.

"Your mean!" Patty whined as she stood and stomped to the door where it swung open with Morisson standing there waving "Hi everyone, I have arrived"

"At long last" Dante finished looking up at the man who calls himself his agent.

"Please help fix the TV again" Patty whined again tugging on Morisson's coat jacket.

"I will but first I have a pleasant surprise" Morisson exclaimed clapping his hands together smiling.

"What is it" Patty questioned excitedly.

"Hopefully a paycheque" Dante said as he looked down tapping his fingers on his leg in a calm rhythm.

"Well what I brought is just as good and I have gotten you a paycheque Dante just have patience; don't you have faith in me my friend?" Morisson placed a slip of paper on Dante's desk and turned to the door; Dante picked up the slip of paper and eyed it carefully.

"100 bucks, couldn't you have gotten more I have worked my but of you know" Dante stretched and placed the slip of paper into his trouser pocket.

"For your information I spent the rest of the money getting this man here, so be grateful of me will ya" Morisson pointed has arms at a young man about 5'10, small built and slender, he wasn't scrawny as he had quite a bit of muscle on him but not too much. He had dirty blonde shortish hair with a long side swept fringe; Dante noticed the two guns in his holsters and a big knife in a side holster.

"The names Leon Scott Kennedy nice to meet you" Leon smiled at Dante and at patty who was in awe at the new face in the room.

"I have assigned him to be your new partner" Morisson stated smiling also. Leon stood up immediately "Hell no I don't have partners you know that" Dante said with his hands planted firmly on his desk.

"What about Trish sh-" Morisson didn't finish "Don't bring her into this" Dante argued shaking his head as patty just stood in the corner cradling a fluffy pink stuffed rabbit to her chest. "I think it is a good idea Dante as you two can maybe get more money if you work together" Patty told Dante stepping out of her corner still clutching her bunny close.

"I'm sorry if I offended you... Dante was it but we have to learn to get on". Leon stood closer to Dante's desk with Morrison and patty looking from behind. Dante sat back down again putting his feet upon the desk "Fine but you owe my big time" Dante pointed at Morisson.

"Then it's done, Leon you will be staying here at devil may cry with Dante and patty until further notice" Morisson's smile grew wider as he had gotten Dante to agree, well sort of agree to his proposal. Leon nodded as he went to the car to get his bags. Leon came back with two dark green and black Duffle bags placing them on the couch on the other side of the room.

Dante got up and walked up to Morisson and Leon. "So what is so special about him that made you hire him?" Dante asked looking at Leon from head to foot and back up again to meet his deep blue eyes. Morisson circled both Leon and Dante.

"Well Dante Leon here is a hireable agent who usually works for the government, he was part of the T-Virus outbreak in racoon city a while back he barely escaped, remember on the news" Dante nodded, "So he was for hire so I thought why not he has dealt with all sorts of zombies, demons and monsters also he was the one who rescued the president's daughter, so I think he is just perfect for this job description don't you think". Morisson stopped and looked Dante "I suppose" Dante responded half heartedly. Patty stood and ran up to Morisson.

"Now can you fix the TV" Patty pleaded looking up at Morrison "of course" Morisson walked over to the wreaked TV and started to fix it to the best of his abilities. Dante looked at Leon.

"The room upstairs on the far left will be your room, make yourself comfortable" Dante pointed to a room upstairs, and Leon just smiled, grabbed his bags and walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Morisson is he as mean and obnoxious as Dante" Patty asked as Dante shot daggers at her from across the room. "No Patty my dear he is actually a nice guy when you get to know him, I'm sure you will all be the best of friends in no time". Dante huffed at that statement as if to say 'Yeah right', "Well I'm going to have a nap" Dante yawned and reached his arms up stretching them before he lay on the couch falling sound asleep.

* * *

Short chapter, I know rite I just felt like stopping it there so I hope it Wasn't that bad was it?. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter yay, It kind of sucks but...:3

* * *

Dante awoke the next morning to the sound of giggling. He looked up at the clock 8:30 it read. "Who the hell gets up at 8:30" Dante said rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Snow started to fall softly as Dante looked out of the window "great now it's going to get freezing in here" Dante mentally cursed himself hoping to get some work soon as it is going to get really cold soon with the snow and with it being November and he needed to pay for heating. In addition to that Christmas is coming up and Patty had been bugging him for days to have a Christmas dinner and presents but he didn't want that as he never celebrated it.

Dante heard more high pitched laugher most likely patty's, Dante slowly walked up the stairs to her room to tell her to shut up. However when he opened the door he was staring at patty and unexpectedly Leon staring out the window at the snow wearing their night clothes. That consisted of patty's long pink night dress and Leon who was wearing but a red t-shirt and lose track trousers.

"Ahem" Dante cleared his throat and both Leon and patty looked at him with a look of slight confusion.

"What?" Leon asked innocently climbing of patty's bed and away from the window "we were just talking about our experiences with snow, speaking of which" Leon stood closer to Dante, he picked up a strand of Dante's hair studying it "Your hair sort of looks like snow" Dante smacked his hand away not because he was pissed but because he was blushing. "Just stop giggling will you its driving me up the wall" Leon just smiled at patty making her grin "We will, its time for breakfast anyway, one more thing do you even own any food Dante?" Leon looked at Dante tilting his head slightly. "No I don't you will have to get some"

"With what money?" Patty butted in. "Don't worry I have money" Leon gave Patty a warm smile. "I will get dressed then go to the shop" Leon walked to his own room.

"Leon is much nicer than you!" Patty pointed at Dante sticking out her tongue. "Whoopi fucking do" Dante said sarcastically turning around. As stood as he door closed Dante put one of his hands on his hand tangling it in his hair, 'Why the hell did I blush when he touching my hair I mean I hardly know the guy' Dante thought in his head. Leon walked out of his room fully dressed; he was wearing something more casual than yesterday, he wore a brown shirt with various designs on it under a black leather jacket with blue baggy jeans.

"Well I'm off will be back in a few" Leon jogged down the stairs and out the door when a big gust of wind and snow came intruding into the office, but when the door was closed Dante got a chill. He rubbed his hands together and slipped on a big wooly jumper over his tight black shirt.

Leon came back with a paper bag under his arm, he was only gone about 15 minutes. Leon walked to the kitchen space in the corner and pulled out many objects, by what Dante could he had brought: Eggs, flour, milk, Strawberry ice cream, butter, bread and some other stuff he couldn't see. Leon put everything not needed away. "What's with the Ice cream it's to icy to have that" Dante walked closer to the kitchen area.

"I brought it because Patty said you liked Strawrberry Sundays and I thought I would make you one later" Leon said without even looking at him, Dante was grateful that he wasn't looking because he was blushing again 'what's gotten into you Dante calm down, it was a simple friendly gesture' Dante told himself in his head. Patty came skipping down the stairs in a pink dress, "What's for breakfast Leon" She chirped happily to the kitchen. "Im making pancakes because it is so cold in here, we could all use something to warm us up that's also why I brought some hot chocolate" Leon answered in a calm voice.

"Yay I haven't had pancakes in ages as Mr grumpy don't cook" She again stuck her tongue out at Dante and he just shrugged "What and you do cook Leon?" Dante said leaning agenised the wall. "As a matter of fact Dante, I do" Leon turned flipping golden looking pancakes.

Leon set out three plates of pancakes with syrup, Leon gave Dante one plate, "you didn't have to make me any" Dante told Leon holding the warm plate, "yeah but you have to eat" Leon responded turning to sit by patty who was eating her pancakes as if her life depended on it. As Dante ate he kept looking at Leon, 'it's wired' he thought, 'why do I keep looking at him, I just, well find him fascinating I guess' Dante looked to be in deep thought so Leon stood up and tapped him lightly on the head Dante looked up into leons ocean blue eyes "are you done, I'm going to do the dishes" "Oh, um yeah I am" Dante handed Leon the plate then put his head in his hands.

"Dante can we get a new TV today, pleasssssssseeee with sugar on top" Patty pleaded nealing infront of him.

"Fine" was all Dante said as he got up to sit at his desk. Leon emerged from the kitchen "We can go out and get one later ok?" Leon was drying his hands, He has quite feminine hands Dante thought looking at him again lots of things about him are feminine but I'm sure he is a tough kind of guy who fights as well as he cooks and I must say he makes kick ass pancakes.

~Tim skip to 6:00pm~

Leon and patty came back holding a medium sized TV and some books. "Set it up over there Leon" Patty pointed to a spot by the pool table Leon set up the TV and turned it on, in a matter of seconds patty was glued to it watching some sort of romantic show, it was something like jujou romantica, or something like that. "TV not you thing either" Dante asked Leon who was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book "wha- oh no not really" Dante got up and said he was going to bed.

As soon as he got too his room he jumped onto his bed and began staring at the ceiling, there was nothing really nice about his room it had a bed,dresser and bedside table, no pictures on the walls or anything oh except a samurai sword above his dresser but that's about it. Dante got up and changed out of his clothes and into an old white t-shirt and boxers, slowly he started to drift off to sleep.

~meanwhile downstairs with Leon and patty~

patty was still glued to the TV screen and Leon decided it was time for bed. The blonde yawned and stretched his arms and legs out, "Time for bed patty" Leon said getting up off the sofa "but I wana watch more" Patty pouted, "that won't work with me now time for bed" Leon slightly laughed at patty for pouting but led her up to bed tucking her in.

Leon changed into his night ware and laid down on his bed thinking about the day, he thought mostly about Dante though which was weird because the thoughts running through his head were like' Dante is beautiful, Dante is cute when he blushes, even when he thinks I don't notice' Leon knows that he should think those things but it can't be helped if he likes his new partner more than he should. Leon just shrugged of those thoughts and went to sleep.

* * *

hope u liked it :3


End file.
